


Gdziekolwiek będziemy

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Adult George Crawley, Gay, Letters, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: "Gdziekolwiek się znajdujesz, twój świat tworzą twoi przyjaciele."(Wherever you are it is your own friends who make your world)~ William JamesA światem George'a jest Thomas Barrow





	Gdziekolwiek będziemy

**Author's Note:**

> Jedna najważniejsza uwaga. W mojej głowie George wygląda jak Taron Egerton. I zawsze będę to powtarzać, że gdyby mieli kręcić "Downton" po latach lub "Downton Film" Taron byłby idealnym Georgem Crawleyem.  
> A to jak Wy go widzicie, to Wasza sprawa. Tutaj ma twarz Tarona
> 
>  
> 
> Czas akcji: rok 1950. Thomas ma 57 lat.

Thomas Barrow jak co dzień, od dwudziestu pięciu lat wstał jeszcze przed świtem. Już jako pod kamerdyner wiedział, że należy sprawdzić wszystko dokładnie po nocy, za nim wstaną domownicy. Od kiedy jednak zastąpił Carsona na stanowisku kamerdynera, a pani Hughs odeszła na emeryturę, miał na tym punkcie obsesję. Jak gdyby codziennie musiał udowadniać, że nie jest już tym krnąbrnym, zadufanym w sobie i życzącym każdemu źle człowiekiem. Miał takie poczucie, szczególnie teraz, po wojnie, gdy posiadłość zamieniono w hotel. Świat powoli podnosił się z wojennej zawieruchy i potrzebował chociaż małej namiastki luksusu. I taki luksus miało teraz dawać Downton. To samo Downton, które było ostoją w czasie wszelakich zawieruch. To Downton, które podczas Wielkiej Wojny leczyło synów Brytanii, leczyło ich również w czasie kolejnej wojny.  
A potem? Potem już nie stało się spokojnym domostwem rodu Crawleyów.

* * *

 

***

Gdy podczas pierwszych nalotów na Londyn zginął Henry Talbot i jego zaledwie czternastoletni syn Henry junior, lady Mary pogrążyła się w jeszcze większym marazmie niż po śmierci pierwszego męża. Całymi dniami snuła się między łóżkami z rannymi żołnierzami, odziana w czarny welon, z modlitewnikiem w ręku, szukała ukochanego męża i syna. Aż do momentu, gdy latem 1944 roku w polowym szpitalu Downton Abbey pojawił się młody, zaledwie dwudziestosześcioletni oficer służby medycznej – Raymond Shelby. Lady Mary całkowicie oszalała na punkcie, przystojnego medyka, który potrafił oczarować każdą damę swoim tajemniczym, nieco chmurnym spojrzeniem i szelmowskim uśmieszkiem, który prawie nigdy nie znikał z jego twarzy.  
Lady Mary odzyskała uśmiech ale całkowicie straciła głowę. Każdy kto ją znał, wiedział, jak bardzo powściągliwa była w uczuciach i ich okazywaniu. Nawet wobec swojego jedynego syna.  
VIII hrabia Grantham, George Crawley w dniu wybuchu wojny miał zaledwie osiemnaście lat. Od razu stawił się w punkcie poborowym, by wzorem swojego dziadka i ojca służyć ojczyźnie. Nie docierały do niego żadne prośby, ani ze strony matki, ciotek i babki, że jako jedyny męski potomek Crawleyów musi pomyśleć najpierw o ordynacji. Jednak dopiero szczera rozmowa z Thomasem Barrowem sprawiła, że młody Crawley zastanowił się nad tym wszystkim poważnie. Widział w oczach kamerdynera prawdziwy strach. Strach, który był podyktowany własnymi doświadczeniami sprzed ponad dwudziestu lat. Przez chwilę George nawet chciał, zaciągnąć się do pracy w sztabie głównym, gdzie byłby bezpieczny aż do końca wojny. Jednak opór, oddanie ojczyźnie chęć przygody wygrała nad rozsądkiem i młody hrabia został pilotem broniącym Anglii przed niemieckimi nalotami. Sprawy ordynacji załatwił prawnie, wskazując jako swojego potencjalnego spadkobiercę, młodszego syna Edith – Patricka.

Przez cały ten czas całe Downton spoglądało z niepokojem w niebo. Z drżeniem serca przyjmowano każdy transport nowych rannych żołnierzy, wertując nerwowo listy przywiezionych w poszukiwaniu nazwiska Crawley George. I w końcu oblani zimnym dreszczem odbierali każdy list, w obawie czy nie jest to list z wiadomością o śmierci George'a. Jednocześnie z wielką ulgą odbierano każdy list od młodego dziedzica. Urządzano czytanie owych wiadomości, gromadząc w holu całą służbę i rodzinę. Wtedy łzom i uśmiechom nie było końca. I tylko Thomas Barrow stał z boku, zapatrzony w czubki własnych butów, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Bo wiedział, że prawdziwe emocje nastąpią gdy wszyscy udadzą się na spoczynek, a on będzie mógł w spokoju przeczytać list, który przyszedł tylko do niego. On i młody hrabia mieli taki zwyczaj pisania do siebie listów od momentu gdy George wyjechał do Eton. Początkowo były to zwykłe relacje tego co wydarzyło się od poprzedniego listu. Proste i dziecinnie naiwne. Z czasem jednak w owych listach pojawiły się emocje, rozterki i uczucia, które powoli rodziły się w młodym Crawleyu, a Thomas starał się odpowiadać na te listy najdelikatniej jak tylko się dało. Dając jednocześnie prawdziwe świadectwo swojej przyjaźni. Obserwując jak na kartkach papieru panicz Georgie staje się sir Georgem.

Po oficjalnym zakończeniu wojny w Europie, VIII lord Grantham powrócił do Downton Abbey. Żołnierze powoli opuszczali posiadłość, zostawiając tylko tych, których stan nie pozwalał na rychły transport do innego szpitala. To jednak nie oznaczało, że świat nadal ma tkwić w wojennej śpiączce. Trzeba było żyć dalej. Zrujnowane gospodarstwa należało przywrócić do życia. Odbudować zniszczone domy, a te opuszczone zasiedlić nowymi mieszkańcami. Sytuacja nie była ciekawa. Wszyscy nagle stali się równi i zarówno ci, którzy kiedyś byli znaczącymi się personami musieli stać w kolejkach wraz z szarymi ludźmi. Przydziały na żywność i inne artykuły obowiązywały wszystkich. Tylko wybitne jednostki o zmyśle przedsiębiorczości mogły szybciej i łatwiej podnieść się z popiołów. I taką osobą był właśnie Raymond Shelby, który posiadając swój skromny majątek w postaci wykształcenia medycznego oraz uroku osobistego postanowił osiąść w Downton na stałe. Oprócz tego postanowił z pomocą swojej bogatej kochanki i pieniędzy jej syna otworzyć luksusowy hotel.

I tylko George Crawley nie mogąc znieść „nowego” ojczyma, który był od niego starszy zaledwie o trzy lata, czym prędzej upoważnił do podejmowania decyzji za niego babkę Corę i wyjechał na studia do USA, gdzie pod opieką wuja Bransona i kuzynki Sybbie mógł zapomnieć o traumie wojny i koszmarze w postaci Raymonda Shelby'ego. I prawie mu się by to udało, gdyby nie bolączka każdego emigranta, a mianowicie tęsknota. Tęsknota za polami Downton, za sadem za cichą stacyjką, na której zawsze gdy wracał, czy to z Eton czy z wycieczki do Yorku, czekał na niego Thomas Barrow. Tęsknił za zacisznym gabinetem Barrowa, w którym ukrywał się wraz z kuzynkami przed nianią lub guwernerem, a kamerdyner ich nigdy nie wydał. Tęsknił za babką Corą, ciotkę Edith i kuzynką Marigold. Nawet za matką. I w końcu tęsknił za Thomasem Barrowem. I listy nie zmniejszały tej tęsknoty ani trochę.

W tym samym czasie, na drugiej półkuli Thomas Barrow znosił codzienny trud swojej pracy. Był świadkiem jak Downton zmienia z otwartego i gościnnego domu w pospolity hotel, szumnie nazwany luksusowym. Wraz z pierwszymi komercyjnymi gośćmi, stary duch opuścił to miejsce, ustępując demonowi o twarzy Raymonda Shelby'ego. I chociaż służba nadal dzieliła się na tą domową i hotelową, to Thomas musiał dbać i kontrolować obie załogi. Mimo to, nie czuł się komfortowo. Czuł, że nie ma takiej władzy jak niegdyś. Owszem, kiedyś też służący przychodzili o odchodzili. Jednak czuli respekt przed kimś kto był kamerdynerem. Teraz, gdy zwracał pokojówce uwagę, ta na środku holu potrafiła zdjąć fartuch i rzucić nim mu w twarz, rzucając jednocześnie posadę.

* * *

***

Tego dnia jak zwykle wstał przed świtem. Obszedł cały dom, sprawdzając nawet recepcję hotelową oraz zapisy w księdze gości. Mimo wszystko wolał wiedzieć ilu gości przebywa w posiadłości. Spisał dokładnie czego brakuje w kuchni, mimo iż wieczorem dostał listę od Daisy, która zastąpiła panią Patmore na stanowisku głównej kucharki. Sprawdził stan czystości zastawy, zarówno tej prywatnej jak i hotelowej. Kryształowe kieliszki musiały lśnić. Podobnie jak posrebrzane sztućce. Podczas tego ranka odkrył potężną pajęczynę za kotarą w dawnej bibliotece oraz źle rozłożone talerze do śniadania. Wszystko to zapisał skrupulatnie, by potem zwrócić uwagę sprzątaczkom oraz kelnerom.

Piętnaście minut przed tym jak domownicy schodzili na śniadanie, Thomas zwykł wychodzić na tyły posiadłości i palić papierosa. Uspokajało go to i pozwalało zebrać myśli przed długim dniem jaki czekał go i pracowników. Wcześniej przy służbowym śniadaniu wydał poranne dyspozycje i teraz przez chwile mógł być sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Czasem czytał korespondencję, która przychodziła poranną pocztą. Dziś jednak, zamiast z listem w dłoni, na papierosa wyszedł z filiżanką kawy. Od kilku lat nie wyobrażał sobie dnia bez papierosa i kawy. Kiedyś, dawniej dodałby do tego jakąś niecną intrygę. Teraz zupełnie nie miał głowy do knucia. Aczkolwiek czasem miał wielką ochotę pogrzebać i znaleźć coś na Shelby'ego. Szybko mu jednak przechodziło i wracał do swoich obowiązków, które skutecznie wypełniały mu czas od świtu do późnej nocy.

Thomas spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła 7.20 i należało ogłosić otwarcie jadalni dla domowników. Szybko zgasił papierosa i dopił kawę, która jak zwykle sprawiła, że poczuł w piersi dziwne mrowienie. Zbagatelizował to jak codziennie i dziarskim krokiem wszedł do środka, od progu pokrzykując na leniwych kelnerów, którzy plotkowali w służbówce.

 

 _\- Barrow_ – Mary zwróciła się do kamerdynera, odkładając jednocześnie na bok serwetę. _– Po tym jak skończy się śniadanie dla gości, chcielibyśmy –_ tutaj odwróciła się w stronę Shelby'ego i uśmiechnęła się czule do niego, przyprawiając Thomasa o mdłości _– porozmawiać z tobą. Będziemy czekać w gabinecie mojego ojca._

 _\- Oczywiście, milady –_ odparł Barrow delikatnie skinąwszy głową. _– Ale czy coś się stało?_

 _\- Dowiesz się tego gdy przyjdziesz, chyba słyszałeś co powiedziała lady Mary –_ Shelby sięgnął po gazetę i wstał od stołu. _\- I przynieś mi kawę do biblioteki._

 Thomas skinął i uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Chwilę po tym wyszedł z jadalni i przysiągł sobie, że tym razem nie powstrzyma się i napluje do tej kawy, jak jakiś szczyl.

 

 Było już grubo po 10-tej gdy Thomas stawił się w gabinecie sir Roberta. Teraz należącym do lady Mary, a raczej do Shelby'ego.

Lady Mary siedziała przy biurku i odpisywała na listy, które rano przekazał Annie, Barrow. Tuż za nią stał Shelby i od niechcenia patrzył przez okno. Thomas spojrzał na swoją pracodawczynię. Pomimo tego, że miała już sześćdziesiąt lat nadal była piękną kobietą. A nieliczne zmarszczki tylko podkreślały jej urodę. Dobre geny i brak fizycznej pracy ocaliły ją przed zniszczeniem cery. Podobnie jak jej matka – lady Cora, lady Mary nadal zachowała ciemną barwę włosów, gdzieniegdzie tylko przetkaną siwymi nitkami, które Anna skutecznie maskowała, stosując co jakiś czas naturalne barwniki.

 _\- Milady chciała ze mną rozmawiać_ – Barrow przybrał postawę, jak zwykle gdy oczekiwał nowych poleceń.

 _\- Barrow –_ Mary odłożyła pióro na bok i splotła palce, patrząc przenikliwie na kamerdynera. _– Pracujesz u nas od czterdziestu lat. Miałeś swoje wzloty i upadki, to fakt._

_\- Kto ich nie miewa, milady._

_\- Oczywiście. Ale pomimo tego zawsze byłeś dobrym pracownikiem. Ale i przyjacielem... Szczególnie mojego syna._

_\- Dziękuję, milady. Staram się robić wszystko jak najlepiej potrafię, dziękując za szansę jaką mi dała rodzina Crawleyów._

Mary uśmiechnęła się chłodno.

_\- Mimo wszystko zostaliśmy zmuszeni do podjęcia pewnych przykrych kroków. Widzisz, Barrow, ja i pan Shelby postanowiliśmy całkowicie połączył pracowników prywatnych i hotelowych. Dzięki tobie, mamy wspaniale wyszkoloną kadrę, jednak... jakby to powiedzieć... Chcemy postawić na kadrę młodą. Zdrową._

_\- Nie bardzo rozumiem_ – szepnął Barrow, spoglądając zdezorientowany raz na Mary, a raz na Shelby'ego, który nadal patrzył przez okno.

 _\- Jesteś zwolniony, idioto. Co tu jest do rozumienia?!_ – Shelby odezwał się w końcu.

 _\- Ray! -_ Mary skarciła kochanka. _– Barrow, zauważyliśmy, że z twoim zdrowiem nie jest najlepiej, chyba przyznasz mi rację, prawda?_

Barrow skinął głową. Od kilku miesięcy miał kłopoty ze sercem. Lekarz stwierdził, że to typowa przypadłość ludzi po 50-tce i przepisał jakieś tabletki, które na razie pomagały. Po za tym zauważył, że co raz częściej boli go postrzelona ręka. Zwykle ból nasilał się, wieczorami oraz gdy pogoda miała się pogorszyć. Po za tym wcale nie czuł się źle. I nigdy też nie dawał poznać po sobie, że coś jest nie tak. Zapomniał jednak o medycznym wykształceniu Shelby'ego.

_\- Owszem. Ale one nie przeszkadzają mi w pracy, milady. Po za tym, jeśli kadra ma być młoda to czy Anna i Daisy również zostaną zwolnione?_

_\- Anna to inna sprawa. Podobnie jak Daisy, która ma swoją zastępczynię. W twoim przypadku natomiast nie ma sensu utrzymywać dobrze wyszkolonych, młodych pracowników oraz ciebie, Barrow. Dlatego bardzo mi przykro ale musisz odejść. Jesteś jeszcze na tyle młody, że coś znajdziesz. Nawet przy twoim stanie zdrowia. Dostaniesz dobre referencje. Twoje obowiązki zostaną rozłożone na kilka innych osób. A te najważniejsze przejmie pan Shelby osobiście._

_\- Rozumiem. Do kiedy mam opuścić Downton?_

_\- To twój ostatni dzień. Jutro o 10-tej proszę zgłosić się do pana Shelby'ego po odprawę oraz referencje._

_\- Rozumiem. Nie będę ukrywał, że jest mi przykro, że z dnia na dzień zostaję stąd odprawiony. A pani dobrze wie, że nie mam nikogo oprócz Downton. Mimo to jestem zaszczycony, że mogłem tutaj pracować przez czterdzieści lat. Wszystkiego dobrego, milady._

 

Thomas wyszedł z gabinetu i poczuł jak grunt osuwa mu się spod nóg. Cały drżał.

W jednej chwili jego spokojny świat runął, a on nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Dokąd pójść. Jak dalej żyć. Widząc jednak nadchodzącą z naprzeciwka Annę, wziął się garść i uśmiechnął się do kobiety.

 _\- Coś się stało? Jest pan blady jak śnieg. –_ Anna zatrzymała się i z troską przyjrzała się kamerdynerowi.

_\- Wszystko w porządku, Anno._

 

Wieczorem oficjalnie przekazano informację o odejściu Barrowa. Wywołało to wielkie poruszenie wśród służby, która współczuła mu, bo mimo iż był wymagającym szefem, to jednak traktował ich dobrze i po przyjacielsku. Sam Barrow zdawał się, że nie obchodzi go to co się z nim stanie. Sumiennie wykonywał ostatnie swoje obowiązki.

Wieczorem zamykając swoje biuro tęsknym wzrokiem omiótł kantor przypominając sobie wszystkie wydarzenia jakie miały tutaj miejsce.

Przypomniał sobie, jak jako siedemnastolatek przybył do Downton, obrażony na cały świat a jednocześnie zafascynowany innym życiem i tym, że uciekł od apodyktycznego ojca. Wtedy dostał pierwszą lekcję od Carsona.

Potem miliony nagan, jakie otrzymał od mentora. I niezliczone wieczory gdy podkradał mu wino.

Pamiętał tę okropną rozmowę, gdy Carson dowiedział się o jego homoseksualizmie. Czuł się wtedy równie źle jak teraz. Ale były i pozytywne momenty: gdy na drzwiach przywieszono tabliczkę z jego nazwiskiem. A potem ukrywał tutaj dzieci przed okropnym panem Colbertem, który kazał biedaczynom przepisywać po kilkaset razy zdania po francusku i tłumaczyć je na łacinę, a potem na angielski.

Pogładził czule blat biurka, przy którym wypisał tysiące listów, służbowych i prywatnych. Listów do panicza George'a, a wcześniej do Jimmy'ego Kenta. Teraz został tylko kurz delikatnie wirujący w powietrzu i osiadający na meblach. Barrow zgasił światło w kantorku i zamknął do niego drzwi. Ostatni raz w swoim życiu.

W swojej sypialni dość szybko spakował swój dobytek. W dwóch walizkach zmieścił to co przez czterdzieści lat udało mu się zgromadzić.

Trzy komplety cywilnego ubrania, wraz z obuwiem, zimowy płaszcz, trochę bielizny i kilkanaście książek. W wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza ukrył książeczkę bankową i kilka fotografii oraz odznaczenia, które otrzymał po Wielkiej Wojnie.

Spakowawszy się usiadł na łóżku i popatrzył na walizki. Poczuł jak jak do oczu napływają gorzkie łzy. Pozwolił kilku z nich spłynąć po policzku. Kiedyś pewnie wybuchnął by głośnym szlochem, jednak przez te wszystkie lata starał się ograniczać swoje emocje do zaledwie kilku łez, które szybko znikały, wsiąkając w poduszkę. Po tym przychodził zdrowy sen, a rankiem wszystko wydawało się lepsze. Teraz jednak wiedział, że ranek nie przyniesie ukojenia. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
Nagle usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Szybko otarł łzy i poprosił o wejście.

  
_– Panie Barrow, nie przeszkadzam?_

Anna Bates była już ubrana w płaszcz i gotowa by wrócić do domu.

- _Nie, Anno. Proszę usiądź_ – wskazał kobiecie krzesło.

Kobieta usiadła i przez chwilę wahała się co powiedzieć.

_\- Naprawdę jest mi przykro z tego powodu co się stało. Nie umiem tego pojąć, dlaczego tak pana potraktowano. To skandaliczne!_

_\- Barrow uśmiechnął się smutno._

_\- Widocznie przyszedł czas zapłaty za to wszystko co zrobiłem w młodości._

_-Nonsens! Już dawno pan za to odpokutował. Powinien pan poprosić o pomoc lady Corę albo poczekać na milorda! Oni z pewnością by nie dopuścili do takiej sytuacji i wpłynęli na lady Mary._

_\- Nie mam zamiaru błagać o jałmużnę, Anno. Za dużo moich tajemnic mogłoby wtedy zostać wykorzystanych przeciwko mnie_

_\- I dlatego chce pan odejść pokornie jak zbity pies?_

_\- Nie ma innego wyjścia. Nic nigdy nie trwa wiecznie. Dobrze o tym wiesz._

_\- Dokąd pan pójdzie?_

_\- Thomas wzruszył obojętnie ramionami._

_\- Coś wymyślę._

_\- Mógłby się pan zatrzymać u mnie. Teraz gdy Johnny wyjechał do pracy miejsca jest dosyć. Mógłby pan spokojnie zastanowić się co dalej. I poczekać na milorda lub na powrót lady Cory. Niedługo wraca do Downton._

Barrow parsknął i spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Annę.

_\- Anno, mężczyzna stanu wolnego w domu wdowy... Plotki zjadłyby cię. Jeśli nie w Downton, to w okolicznych wioskach. Poza tym, po tym jakie piekło zgotowałem twojemu mężowi..._

_\- John dawno panu wybaczył i darzył pana szacunkiem do końca życia._

_\- Dziękuję Anno –_ Barrow chwycił kobietę za rękę i przyjaźnie ścisnął ją. _– Mógłbym mieć do ciebie prośbę?_

_\- Oczywiście. Słucham._

Barrow odwrócił się i sięgnął po kopertę leżącą na stoliku nocnym.

_\- Proszę, przekaż to lordowi. Nie chcę zostawiać tego w jego sypialni ani wysyłać pocztą. A to bardzo ważne._

_\- Oczywiście, przekażę mu to._

_\- I proszę... Nie pisz do niego o tym co się stało. Chcę by dowiedział się tego tutaj._

_\- To nie jest dobre rozwiązanie. Powinien pan do niego napisać._

_\- Napiszę gdy znajdę jakąś przystań. Dziękuję Anno za wszystko. I jeszcze raz przepraszam za całe zło jakie wyrządziłem_ – głos Barrowa zaczął się łamać.

Anna usiadła obok niego i mocno go przytuliła. Po chwili czuła jak łzy mężczyzny wsiąkają w rękaw jej płaszcza i sama już nie potrafiła powstrzymać swoich. W myślach natomiast przeklinała swoją chlebodawczynię i modliła się o cud by George wrócił do Downton następnego ranka.

 

Cud jednak się nie zdarzył. Tuż przed południem Thomas Barrow po raz ostatni spojrzał na mieniącą się w dali wieżę Downton Abbey, po czym spokojnym krokiem udał się na stację. Po raz ostatni kłonił się mieszkańcom miasteczka, którzy przystawali zdziwieni widząc kamerdynera z posiadłości Crawleyów idącego z bagażem w stronę stacji kolejowej. Thomas nigdy nie czuł się tak bardzo upokorzony jak w tej chwili. Ciekawskie wzroki smagały go jak bat. A on jedynie mógł iść do przodu z podniesioną głową i dumną miną.

* * *

 

***

Tego majowego popołudnia w Downton Abbey panowało wielkie poruszenie. Zaledwie przed dwoma godzinami do posiadłości dotarł telegram, że dziedzic rodu, VIII lord Grantham właśnie wraca do Downton. Było to wielkim zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich, szczególnie, że spodziewano się jego powrotu dopiero za kilka tygodni.

Służba krzątała się po hotelu próbując jak najszybciej przygotować wszystko dla George'a. W kuchni, krzątano się żwawiej naprędce przygotowując ulubione potrawy młodego lorda. Jedyną osobą, która zachowywała spokój była Mary, która jak gdyby nic spokojnie zajmowała się księgami rachunkowymi z ostatniego miesiąca. W głębi duszy jednak wprost promieniała, że wreszcie zobaczy swojego ukochanego syna, po półrocznej rozłące.

Pół roku wcześniej George Crawley uległ poważnemu wypadkowi, rozbijając się swoim prywatnym samolotem, na polach Downton. Z początku powierzchowne obrażenia okazały się na tyle poważne, że młody lord po zakończeniu leczenia w Anglii, musiał wyjechać na dalszą rekonwalescencję do Szwajcarii.

Gdy auto podjechało na pod wejście do hotelu, Mary wybiegła by przywitać jedynaka. Oboje bez zbędnych słów wpadli sobie w ramiona. Więzi jaka ich łączyła nie dało się przeciąć żadnym ostrzem. A przynajmniej tak się wydawało.

  _\- Synku, tak zmizerniałeś!_ – Mary pogładziła syna po policzkach a następnie jeszcze raz mocno do siebie przytuliła. _– Na szczęście już jesteś w domu. Mój kochany Georgie!_

 _\- Mamo, ja też tęskniłem_ – młodzieniec odwzajemnił uścisk, jednak wzrokiem szukał Barrowa, który powinien wyjść na powitanie pana domu.

Tymczasem dostrzegł tylko kilku boyów hotelowych i Annę. Oraz oczywiście Raymonda Shelby'ego, który stał z boku i uśmiechał się głupkowato. George zacisnął zęby i skupił się jedynie na matce.

 _\- Mam ci tyle do opowiedzenia, mamo!_ – George wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po hallu. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc rodzinny dom. – _Ale najpierw pozwól, że zejdę na dół przywitać się ze służbą._

 _\- Oczywiście. Steven –_ zwróciła się do jednego z boyów – proszę zanieść bagaż lorda do jego pokoju.

Mary nie miała obiekcji co do tego, aby syn najpierw przywitał się ze służbą. Zawsze tak robił gdy wracał po dłuższej nieobecności. Robił tak od czasu gdy wyjechał do Eton. Młody Crawley uważał to za wyraz szacunku, dla ludzi, którzy dbali o niego i jego rodzinę. Podobnie postępował wyjeżdżając – zawsze schodził by się pożegnać. Dzisiaj jednak bardziej od wypracowanego zwyczaju, chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Barrowem. Nie dostał od niego listu od kilku tygodni i martwiło go to. Jednocześnie wiedział, że kamerdyner ma tyle zajęć, że czasem po prostu najzwyczajniej brakuje mu czasu.

Zszedłszy na dół, rozczarował się, gdy nie ujrzał wśród służby kamerdynera. Jednak nie dał po sobie poznać tego, że czuł się zawiedziony. Jeszcze bardziej, gdy nie ujrzał go na stacji. A przecież pisał mu dokładnie, którego dnia wróci do Downton. Podał nawet dokładną godzinę przyjazdu pociągu.

Czuł się rozczarowany, tym, że akurat tego dnia Barrow miał dzień wolny. Przez chwilę nawet pomyślał, że kamerdyner zrobił to celowo, chcąc uniknąć tego spotkania. Czyżby domyślił się o czym pisał do niego w ostatnim liście? Szybko jednak odrzucił tę myśl. Barrow nie uciekłby. To byłoby zbyt dziecinne i niewykonalne, bo przecież kolejnego dnia i tak by się spotkali.  
George, postanowił odpuścić dociekania gdzie podział się kamerdyner. Rano przecież go zobaczy przy śniadaniu i wszystko będzie w porządku. Będzie jak zwykle. Teraz musiał nacieszyć się matką i ukochanym domem.

Jednak rankiem Barrow się nie zjawił. Nie zjawił się gdy George wezwał obsługę. Pojawił się za to jakiś młody pokojowy, który był tak nieporadny, że odprawił go, unosząc się przy tym zbyt mocno. Przecież chłopak nie był niczemu winien.

Gdy zszedł na śniadanie i w jadalni również nie zastał kamerdynera, George zaczął poważnie się niepokoić. Kręcił się niespokojnie, raz po raz spoglądając na drzwi, mając na dzieję, że za chwilę stanie w nich Barrow, jak zwykle dostojny, z czającym się gdzieś ledwie widocznym uśmiechem i przeszywającym stalowym spojrzeniem. Niespokojne zachowanie George'a nie uszło uwagi Mary, która spokojnie czytała poranną korespondencję.

 

 _\- Mamo –_ zaczął niepewnie _– możesz mi powiedzieć, co dzieje się z Barrowem? Informowałem go o moim przyjeździe, a nie wyszedł na stację. Nie było go wczoraj podczas kolacji. Teraz też go nie ma. A służba nic nie mówi. Czy coś się stało?_

 _\- Nie, dlaczego miałoby się coś stać?_ – Mary odłożyła czytany list i spojrzała na syna. _– Pan Barrow nie jest już pracownikiem w Downton Abbey –_ powiedziała spokojnie sięgając po filiżankę z kawą.

 George poczuł jak cała krew odpływa z jego ciała. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się na przemian zimno i gorąco. Bladł i pąsowiał. A słowa matki odbijały się w jego umyśle echem.

_\- Słucham?! Chyba się przesłyszałem! Jak to nie jest pracownikiem w Downton?!_

_\- Pan Barrow został zwolniony. Jego stan zdrowia nie pozawalał na dalsze pełnienie obowiązków._

_\- Żartujesz prawda? Zwolniłaś go dlatego, że jest chory? –_ George z niedowierzaniem patrzył na matkę. _– O ile wiem, z jego zdrowiem nie było aż tak źle._

 _\- Aż tak dobrze znasz się na zdrowiu? –_ zapytał Shelby, który do tej pory nie wtrącał się w rozmowę matki i syna, ukryty za gazetą.

 George przeniósł na niego wściekłe spojrzenie.

 _\- Nie gorzej niż ty, medyku bez dyplomu!_ – warknął.

 _\- George! Ray! -_ Mary uniosła głos. _– Uwierz, że pan Barrow za jakiś czas i tak musiałby odejść._

 _\- Nie wierzę! -_ George ze złością rzucił na stół serwetkę. _– Mamo co się z tobą stało? Kiedyś stanęłabyś na rzęsach by pomóc mu dojść do zdrowia, jeśli oczywiście ten powód jest prawdziwy, a teraz? Uważasz, że zwolnienie go było najlepsze? Chyba zapomniałaś, ze ten dom należy teraz do mnie i to ja powinienem zdecydować kogo zwolnić, a kogo nie!_

_\- Georgie, uspokój się kochanie..._

_\- Nie, mamo! Zachowałaś się jak ostatnia... yhhh! To pewnie on ci kazał zwolnić Barrowa! –_ wskazał na Raymonda. _– A zresztą! Gdzie jest teraz Barrow? Dokąd wyjechał?_

_\- Nie mam pojęcia. Pan Barrow do tej pory nie poinformował nikogo o swoim obecnym adresie._

_\- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że zwolniłaś go z dnia na dzień?!_

 Mary nie odpowiedziała tylko sięgnęła po kolejny list, czym tylko potwierdziła przypuszczenia syna.

George pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową. Z nerw cały dygotał i czuł nieposkromioną złość. Złość i żal. Wstał gwałtownie od stołu, niemalże przewracając krzesło i wyszedł z jadalni. Na korytarzu oparł się o stojący przy drzwiach do jadalni stoliczek i próbował uspokoić swój oddech. Oraz myśli, które galopowały jak szalone. Nagle wpadł na oczywisty pomysł, że powinien przycisnąć służbę. Ktoś coś musiał wiedzieć. A na pewno tymi osobami była Daisy Mason i Anna.

 

Najpierw postanowił porozmawiać z kucharką. Nie bacząc na to, że był środek pory śniadaniowej i w kuchni panował armagedon, zszedł na dół i poprosił o rozmowę Daisy. Ta jednak nie wiele miała do powiedzenia. Jedyne czego się dowiedział, że nagle ogłoszono, że Thomas odchodzi i następnego dnia już go nie było. Poradziła również młodemu lordowi by porozmawiał z Anną, bo tylko ona może wiedzieć coś więcej o dalszych losach kamerdynera. George podziękował kucharce za rozmowę i ruszył na poszukiwania pokojówki matki. Dowiedziawszy się jednak, że kobieta wyszła do miasta, postanowił również opuścić dom i odwiedzić babkę.

Korzystając z pięknej pogody postanowił udać się do miasteczka piechotą. Wychodząc przed posiadłość, spotkał matkę i Shelby'ego.

  _\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? Myślałam, że potowarzysz mi podczas inspekcji nowego pola golfowego –_ Mary przystanęła i spojrzała z uwagą na syna, jak gdyby dziwiła ją jego obecność na zewnątrz.

 _\- Ostatnią rzeczą na jaką mam ochotę to spędzanie z tobą czasu. Nie wrócę na kolację. Miłego dnia, państwu –_ powiedział z przekąsem i mocniej nasunął kapelusz na głowę.

 

Idąc uliczkami Downton, George na chwile oderwał się od rozmyślań o zniknięciu Thomasa. Dawno nie widziany lord budził powszechne poruszenie i ludzie co chwilę zatrzymywali go by zamienić kilka słów z dziedzicem. A on, jako dobrze wychowany młody człowiek i członek rodziny Crawleyów nikomu nie odmawiał chwili pogawędki. Crawleyowie od wieków byli znani tego, że przychylnie traktują kiedyś swoich dzierżawców, a teraz sąsiadów.

Będąc już całkiem niedaleko domu babki, spostrzegł idącą w jego stronę Annę. Przyspieszył kroku i zatrzymał ją tuż przed wejściem do trafiki.

- _Anno, jak dobrze, że cię tutaj spotkałem. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać_ – w jego głosie brzmiała desperacja.

 Kobieta dobrze wiedziała co będzie tematem rozmowy. Skinęła głową.

_\- Więc pan już wie... To nawet lepiej, że porozmawiamy poza posiadłością._

_\- Wiesz gdzie jest Barrow?_

_\- Nie. Ale zostawił dla pana list. Mam go nawet przy sobie_ – sięgnęła do torebki i wyjęła z niej trzy koperty. _– To list, który zostawił Thomas oraz listy, które przyszły po jego odejściu, zaadresowane do niego. Listy od pana._

George wziął koperty i przez chwile spoglądał na nie po czym schował dwie z nich do kieszeni.

 _\- Nawet ich nie przeczytał... Nie zdążył –_ szepnął rozrywając trzecią kopertę. Wyjął z niej kartkę, na której napisane było jedno zdanie. Poczuł jak blednie. To co było tam

napisane, nic nie wyjaśniało. Wręcz przeciwnie, stawiało jeszcze więcej znaków zapytania.

 _\- Coś się stało? -_ zapytała Anna widząc reakcję hrabiego. _– Mogę wiedzieć co napisał pan Barrow?_

 George podał kobiecie kartkę. Jej reakcja na treść była taka sama jak młodego mężczyzny.

_\- Nie mówił dokąd się wybiera?_

 

Anna streściła Georgeowi całą rozmowę jaką odbyła z Thomasem, przed jego odejściem. Zapewniła go, że codziennie przegląda pocztę, również tą zaadresowaną do lorda Granthama w nadziei, że znajdzie list od byłego kamerdynera.

 

_\- Może powinien pan porozmawiać z Baxter. Ona najlepiej i najdłużej zna pana Barrowa. Jeśli ktoś coś wie, to tylko ona._

_\- Tak, właśnie idę do babci i porozmawiam z Baxter._

_\- Ale chyba jest jeszcze jedna osoba, która mogłaby panu pomóc. Jimmy Kent. On kiedyś był lokajem w Downton. Można powiedzieć, ze przyjaźnił się z Thomasem i wydaje mi się, że utrzymywali kontakt gdy Jimmy odszedł._

 W sercu Geroge'a zapaliła się iskierka nadziei.

_\- Wiesz gdzie on mieszka?_

_\- Postaram się dowiedzieć, gdzie ostatnio pracował._

_\- Dziękuję Anno. Bardzo mi pomogłaś._

Skinął na pożegnanie i ruszył dalej. W jego głowie było jeszcze więcej pytań, niż za nim Anna przekazała mu list i opowiedziała o ostatnim dniu Thomasa w Downton.

 

Cora Crawley zgodnie z tradycją, po śmierci męża w 1938 roku, przeniosła się do posiadłości w miasteczku. Miejscowi jak i Crawleyowie nazywali ją domem wdowy, gdyż od lat tam właśnie mieszkały owdowiałe hrabiny, gdy ordynacje przejmował kolejny z rodu mężczyzna. Nie inaczej było i w tym przypadku. Cora Crawley doceniała dom, w którym wcześniej przez blisko trzydzieści lat mieszkała jej teściowa. Pomimo tego iż był bardzo niewielki w porównaniu z Abbey, lubiła go i od razu się w nim zadomowiła. Ze starej posiadłości zabrała ze sobą lojalną Baxter. Oprócz niej zatrudniała kamerdynera – Cullena i kucharkę, panią Morell.

Podobnie jak teściowa, Cora również chętnie odwiedzała Downton. Jednak były to wizyty sporadyczne. Niedługo po śmierci Roberta wybuchła wojna i należało zorganizować pomoc dla potrzebujących. Tym wszystkim znów przewodziła Cora. Społecznictwo całkowicie pochłonęło ją i po wojnie, kiedy to założyła w Downton sierociniec dla dzieci, które straciły rodziców w czasie nalotów niemieckich. Z drugiej jednak strony, podobnie jak większość rodziny były przeciwna założeniu w Downton Abbey hotelu oraz nie znosiła Raymonda Shelby'ego.

Oczywiście nigdy nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Jednak co raz częściej łapała się na tym, że zaczyna wypowiadać cięte a jednocześnie neutralne riposty pod adresem nowego kochanka córki. George zawsze wtedy mówił, że dokładnie tak samo mówiłaby babcia Violet, więc to raczej wina domu, w którym mieszkała.

 

 _\- George, mój kochany_ – Cora uściskała wnuka. Zawsze tęskniła za nim najbardziej ze swoich wszystkich wnucząt. _– Miałeś wrócić dopiero za dwa tygodnie._

_\- Babciu, kochana. Miałem ale może lepiej, że wróciłem już teraz._

Cora zrozumiała o czym mówi wnuk. Też uważała, że decyzja córki była niesłuszna i krzywdząca.

_\- Więc wiesz... Jestem wściekła na Mary za to co zrobiła. Sama dowiedziałam się o tym dwa dni temu, gdy wróciłam od Edith._

_\- Nie wiem co się z nią stało, babciu. To jest całkowicie inna kobieta – George westchnął żałośnie._

_\- A co mówi służba? Wiedzą coś?_

 

George opowiedział Corze o wszystkim czego dowiedział się od Anny. Pokazał jej list jaki zostawił mu Thomas.

 

_\- Babciu, mógłbym porozmawiać z Baxter? Może ona coś będzie wiedziała?_

_\- Już ją pytałam, ale może tobie powie coś więcej. George, kochanie... –_ kobieta przez chwilę zawahała się, jakby zmieniła decyzję i postanowiła już o nic nie pytać. Jednak zapytała _– powiedz mi, dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz odnaleźć Barrowa?_

Pytanie zdziwiło George'a. Dla niego to było naturalne i nie widział innego rozwiązania

Przecież Barrow był jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

_\- Babcia wie, że uważam Barrowa za swojego przyjaciela. Po za tym należą mu się przeprosiny._

_\- Tylko dlatego chcesz go odnaleźć, by go przeprosić? –_ Cora spojrzała wymownie na wnuka.

Do George'a dotarło, że ukochana babcia zna jego największą tajemnicę. Spuścił wzrok na swoje palce, które zaczął nerwowo zaciskać.

 _\- Od dawna o tym wiesz? –_ wyszeptał.

_\- Domyślałam się od pewnego czasu. Nie jestem tym zachwycona, ale to twoje życie, kochanie. Masz prawo kochać kogo tylko zechcesz. Mam tylko nadzieję, że..._

_\- Nie, babciu –_ George doskonale wiedział co chce powiedzieć Cora. _– On nigdy mi nic nie zrobił. On nie wie... Mogłabyś poprosić Baxter? Chcę z nią porozmawiać._

Cora zadzwoniła dzwonkiem i po chwili w saloniku zjawiła się Baxter.

_\- Baxter, pan Crawley chciałby z tobą porozmawiać o panu Barrow._

_\- Oczywiście, ale obawiam się, że nie wiele wiem na ten temat._

_\- Naprawdę nie wiesz dokąd mógł pojechać?_

_\- Jego ojciec od dawna nie żyje. Siostra również. Zmarła jeszcze przed wojną. A szwagier z dziećmi wyjechał do Stanów. Nie utrzymywali kontaktów. A wątpię by Thomas akurat teraz postanowił to zmienić._

_\- A czy przypadkiem pan Barrow nie miał jeszcze kuzyna?_ – zastanowiła się Cora.

 _\- Tak, mieszkał w Bombaju... Teraz ponoć mieszka w Australii –_ odpowiedziała Baxter

 _-Nawet gdyby chciał pojechać do Australii to nie stać by go było na taką podróż –_ mruknął George. _– Dziękuję Baxter._

Cora skinieniem odprawiła pokojówkę i zwróciła się do wnuka czule gładząc go po dłoni.

_\- Powinieneś pojechać do Londynu i porozmawiać z Edith i Marigold. One mają znajomości. Może trzeba dać ogłoszenie do prasy. Na pewno coś wymyślą._

_\- Tak. Ale najpierw pojadę to tego byłego lokaja z Downton... O ile Anna znajdzie ten adres. I będzie właściwy._

 

Po powrocie do Downton na biurku czekała na George'a wiadomość. Z dziką nadzieją rzucił się na kopertę, leżącą na biurku w jego sypialni. Nie była to jednak upragniona wiadomość od Thomasa, a jedynie adres Jimmiego Kenta w Alne.

Następnego wstał dużo wcześniej, chcąc uniknąć konfrontacji z matką. Zjadł lekkie śniadanie i poprosił o przygotowanie swojego ulubionego bordowego Astona Martina DB1, którego dostał od matki na dwudzieste siódme urodziny. Chciał jak najszybciej pojechać do Alne, by porozmawiać z Kentem. Jakaś iskierka nadziei tliła się w nim, mimo iż rozum nakazywał zachować rezerwę i nastawiać się na żadne konkrety.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce bez trudu odnalazł odpowiedni dom. Zaparkował jednak na sąsiedniej ulicy, nieco spokojniejszej niż ta na, której miał mieszkać Kent. Z bijącym sercem spojrzał jeszcze raz na kartkę z adresem, by upewnić się czy wzrok go nie myli. Gdy po raz setny upewnił się, że jest pod odpowiednim adresem drżącym palcem nacisnął guzik dzwonka.

Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i ukazała mu się kobieta w średnim wieku.

\- _Tak, o co chodzi?_ – zapytała słabym głosem.

- _Dzień dobry, nazywam się George Crawley. Szukam pana Jamesa Kenta._

_\- Kobieta uśmiechnęła się blado._

_\- Pan pewnie przyszedł po jakieś pieniądze? Był panu coś winien?_

_\- Nie, nie, nie. Pan Kent kiedyś pracował u mojej rodziny w Downton i... wiem, że pan Kent przyjaźnił się z naszym kamerdynerem... i może kontaktowali się ostatnio? To bardzo ważne, bo zarządca odprawił Barrowa i nie wiemy, gdzie on teraz jest i może..._

_\- Ma pan na myśli tego okropnego Barrowa? Tego sodomitę? Tfu_ – kobieta prychnęła pogardliwie. _– Nie, nie kontaktowali się od dobrych dwudziestu lat. A co do Jimmiego... On zmarł dwa tygodnie temu._

George przez chwilę pomyślał, że się przesłyszał. Jego nadzieja zgasła jak zapałka na wietrze.

_\- Jak to umarł..._

_\- Rzucił się pod pociąg, zostawiając mi długi i... a zresztą_ – kobieta machnęła ręką. _– Proszę już iść. Za chwilę wróci pani, a ona nie lubi obcych. Nie pomogę panu. A nawet gdybym wiedziała, gdzie jest ten cały Barrow to nie powiedziałabym. Może ktoś wreszcie zrobił z nim porządek. Do widzenia, panu –_ kobieta zatrzasnęła drzwi zostawiając zdruzgotanego George'a.

 

Nie wiedział jak dotarł do samochodu, ani jak wrócił do Downton. Resztę dnia spędził w swojej sypialni próbując pozbierać myśli i uporządkować je w miarę sensownie. Nadal był w punkcie wyjścia. Thomas zniknął. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu, tak jakby nigdy nie istniał. Powoli zaczynały do niego docierać myśli o najgorszym. Bronił się przed nimi, ale one wracały podsuwając jego wyobraźni najokrutniejsze obrazu. Z drugiej strony szybko się uspokajał, bo wiedział, że gdyby coś się stało zostaliby poinformowani. Przecież na bagażu nadal miał adres Downton. Poza tym referencje zawsze wystawiano na firmowym papierze z hologramem Downton Abbey.

Rozważając to wszystko sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki i wyciągnął z niej kartkę, którą zostawił Thomas. Delikatnie pogładził papier. Uwielbiał charakter pisma Thomasa. Uwielbiał najbardziej sposób w jaki kamerdyner pisał jego imię. To było nieco próżne, ale nie mógł się opanować przed zachwytem. W Eton godzinami potrafił wczytywać się w listy od Thomasa, podziwiając sposób w jaki stawiał on litery.

Teraz natomiast wpatrywał się w jedno krótkie zdanie, które towarzyszyło im od lat.

 

 

> „ _Gdziekolwiek bym nie był, zawsze będę Twoim przyjacielem. T.B.”_

Po raz pierwszy usłyszał to, gdy Thomas opuszczał Downton. George miał cztery lata i nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten miły pan, który zawsze się z nim bawi musi odejść. Poprosił go wtedy, by nie odchodził, a on tylko się uśmiechnął i mocno go przytulił. Wtedy po raz pierwszy tęsknił. Niania, matka i ojczym, a nawet dziadkowie nie potrafili zapewnić chłopcu takich rozrywek jak Barrow. Poprosił nawet o powrót Barrowa w liście do świętego Mikołaja Po kilku miesiącach jednak wrócił i George czuł się szczęśliwy. Kolejny raz gdy usłyszał to zdanie, miał dziesięć lat i został wysłany do Eton. Wtedy też napisał do Barrowa pierwszy list, który podpisał _„Twój przyjaciel na zawsze, George Crawley”_. A Barrow mu odpisał. I każdy swój list kończył zdaniem _„Twój również na zawsze przyjaciel, Thomas Barrow”._

Potem przyszła wojna i Thomas próbował wyperswadować mu pomysł z zaciągnięciem się. Próbował przemówić mu do rozumu, opowiadając jak okropnym doświadczeniem jest wojna. Pokazał mu wtedy po raz pierwszy swoją ranę na dłoni. A gdy widział, że nic nie wskóra powiedział tylko, że będzie jego przyjacielem. Zawsze. Nawet po śmierci. I odszedł. A George stał pod pomnikiem ku pamięci poległych w Wielkiej Wojnie i patrzył na oddalającą się postać kamerdynera. Ale wojna minęła. A on powrócił, choć zaraz potem wyjechał do Ameryki. I również wtedy usłyszał to zdanie, które teraz rozmywało się na kartce papieru, gdyż kapały na nią łzy.

 _– Gdzie jesteś Thomasie? –_ szepnął George, przytulając kartkę do piersi. Z szuflady stolika nocnego wyjął zamykane na kluczyk pudełko. Wyjął z niego notes, ukryty pod starannie związaną paczuszką listów. Spomiędzy kartek notesu wyciągnął dwie stare, pożółkłe fotografie. Pierwsza przedstawiała wysokiego, przystojnego mężczyznę w otoczeniu gromadki dzieci, które roześmiane wspinały się na kolana mężczyzny. Na odwrocie napisane było charakterem pisma ciotki Edith:

 

 

> _„Pan T. Barrow – nowa niania. Po lewej Sybbie (l.9), po prawej Marigold (l. 7), na kolanach Georgie (l. 8), na podłodze od lewej Eddie (l. 2), Patrick (roczek), Harry (l. 3). Zamek_ _Brancaster, sierpień 1929”._

To były ich ostatnie wspólne wakacje, gdy całą rodziną mogli odpocząć. Potem przyszedł kryzys. Babka Violet i Isabel umarły. A kilka lat później również dziadek Robert. Wuj Tom i Sybbie znów wyjechali do Bostonu. I tylko Thomas był niezmienny.

Druga fotografia przedstawiała dość młodego mężczyznę, w brytyjskim mundurze, hardo patrzącego prosto w obiektyw. Pierwszą fotografię zabrał z rodzinnego albumu. Co prawda zauważono jej brak, jednak po pewnym czasie uznano, że musiała zgubić się w czasie podróży i zastąpiono ją odbitką. Drugą natomiast zabrał samemu Thomasowi, gdy mając szesnaście lat wracał do Eton z wakacji. Czuł się przez pewien czas źle z tego powodu, ale w konsekwencji Thomas powiedział mu, że wie o jego małej kradzieży. Następnego wieczoru na łóżku kamerdynera pojawiła się koperta, a w niej fotografia przedstawiająca George'a i liścik z prośbą by to było ich małą tajemnicą.

Przez kolejny tydzień, George musiał porzucić zagadkowe zniknięcie kamerdynera i skupić się na sprawach Downton. Jednak nie sprawiały mu one takiej przyjemności jak kiedyś. Wykonywał je mechanicznie, bez zaangażowania. Z matką prawie nie rozmawiał. Shelby'ego miał ochotę zastrzelić ze sztucera dziadka Roberta, lub zrzucić go z wieżyczki. Zawsze mogłoby to uchodzić za nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Jednak by uniknąć większych nieszczęść, każdą wolną chwilę spędzał z Corą. Pod koniec tygodnia natomiast udało mu się nawet pojechać do Londynu, bu porozmawiać z Marigold i ciotką Edith, które oburzone sytuacją jaka miała miejsce, obiecały zamieścić w ich piśmie ogłoszenie w tej sprawie. Marigold natomiast poleciła mu prywatnego detektywa, który po wojnie z dużą skutecznością odnajdywał rozdzielone rodziny. Podbudowało to trochę George'a na chwilę. Szybko jednak okazało się, że ów detektyw musi pilnie wyjechać na kontynent i wróci dopiero za tydzień. Jednak zgodził się zająć sprawą po powrocie. George nie chciał czekać. Postanowił działać na własną rękę, choćby musiał chodzić po ulicach Yorku, Ripon i Leeds i pytać każdego spotkanego przechodnia o to czy prawie dwa miesiące wcześniej nie widzieli pewnego mężczyzny z walizkami. To było szaleństwo, ale z drugiej strony oszalałby jeszcze bardziej siedząc i nic nie robiąc.

 

 _\- Jak dobrze, ze pan już wrócił–_ Anna powitała go w holu. Widać było, że jest zdenerwowana, ponieważ niespokojnie rozglądała się, jakby bała się, że ktoś ją przyłapie.

 _\- Anno, co się stało?_ – spojrzał na nią z nadzieją, prosząc w duchu by powiedziała, że na dole czeka, jeśli nie sam Thomas to chociaż list od niego. _– Mów..._

_\- Dziś w miasteczku rozmawiałam z kobietą, która kilka dni po odejściu pana Barrowa jechała z nim autobusem._

_\- I dopiero teraz o tym mówi?!_

_\- Ona była u córki, wróciła kilka dni temu i usłyszała o tym, że w Abbey zwolniono kamerdynera. Słyszała też, że pan go szuka i dziś rano mnie zaczepiła i opowiedziała, że widziała go tamtego dnia. Zdziwiła się widokiem bagażu i zapytała, gdzie się wybiera. Odpowiedział, że jedzie odwiedzić rodzinę. Uwierzyła mu._

_\- Dokąd jechali?_

_\- Jechali z Ripon do Leeds. Oboje wysiedli na dworcu autobusowym właśnie tam._

George ciężko odetchnął i przez chwilę całkowicie się wyłączył i próbował sobie przypomnieć czy kiedykolwiek, Thomas wspominał o rodzinie w Leeds.

_\- To już coś. Jutro pojadę tam i rozeznam się._

_\- Myśli pan, że to coś da?_

_\- Nie mam pojęcia, Anno, ale dopóki nie wróci ten detektyw, który obiecał zająć się sprawą musimy działać na własną rękę._

_\- Co na własną rękę? –_ głos Mary przeszył George'a. Obejrzał się za siebie i dojrzał stojącą u szczytu schodów matkę. _– Anno?_

_\- Przepraszam – szepnęła kobieta i szybko odeszła, zostawiając matkę i syna sam na sam._

_\- Anna pomaga mi odnaleźć Barrowa._

_\- Kochanie, dlaczego nie możesz odpuścić tej sprawy? To był tylko pracownik, nie możemy pochylać się nad każdym chorym człowiekiem. To już nie te czasy._

_\- Może dla mamy to był tylko pracownik! Ale dla mnie i reszty to był przyjaciel. Wierny i lojalny, który poświęcił czterdzieści lat swojego życia, po to by nasza rodzina mogła pławić się w luksusach i nie brudzić sobie rąk. Trzymał ten cały dom lepiej niż Carson, a teraz nazywasz go zwykłym pracownikiem?! Dlatego muszę go znaleźć i przeprosić._

_\- Gdyby chciał byś go znalazł przysłał by ci adres. A chyba tego nie zrobił. To jednoznacznie dowodzi tego, jaki stosunek miał do ciebie i naszej rodziny._

_\- George pokręcił nie dowierzając głową._

_\- Ranne zwierzę nigdy nie tuli się do swojego oprawcy! –_ powiedział przez zęby i wyminął matkę.

Wszedł do swojego pokoju i ze złością trzasnął drzwiami. Po chwili wezwał hotelowego pokojowca i polecił mu przygotowanie bagażu na dwudniowy wyjazd. Sam zabrał się porządkowanie dokumentów i spraw, które musiał zamknąć jak najszybciej. Wolał pozostawić czystą sytuację, gdyby przypadkiem musiał zostać w Leeds nieco dłużej. Teraz był troche spokojniejszy. Wiedział, że nie powinien nastawiać się na to, że właśnie tam odnajdzie Thomasa i to od razu. Miał jednak jakiś dobry punkt zaczepienia. Owszem, Thomas mógł pojechać stamtąd wszędzie. Do Liverpoolu, do Manchesteru lub na południe, nad morze. A nawet do Londynu.

 

Następnego ranka był cały rozdygotany. Zdecydował, że wyruszy jak najwcześniej, by dotrzeć na miejsce przed południem. Pakując podręczną walizkę do auta, nie zauważył jak podszedł do niego Raymond, jak zwykle z przylizaną na bok grzywką i głupkowatym uśmiechem, który według niego był uśmiechem zawadiackim.

- _Podziwiam cię, wiesz?_ – powiedział z ironią w głosie.

 _\- O co ci chodzi?!_ – warknął George.

 _\- O nic. Po prostu to z jakim zaangażowanie go szukasz... Niesamowite. Musiał dobrze cię przeruchać skoro tak za nim tęsknisz -_ odparł rozbawiony

George słysząc to nie wiele myśląc wystosował mocny prawy sierpowy, prosto w szczękę Shelby'ego. Mężczyzna zachwiał się ale nie upadł. Próbował oddać cios, ale wtedy George kopnął go w brzuch, a następnie znów wyprowadził sierpowy prosto w nos Raymonda, który upadł na ziemię, zalewając się krwią z rozbitego nosa.

_\- Pieprzone pedały! Powinni was wszystkich zamknąć! Albo powybijać co do jednego, jak psy! Hitler miał rację, że zamykał w obozach takie cioty, jak ty!_

George spojrzał na niego z pogardą i splunął z obrzydzeniem.

\- _Nie wiesz o czym mówisz. Z resztą skąd mógłbyś wiedzieć. Jesteś taki sam! Co zdziwiony? Myślisz, że nikt nie wie co zrobiłeś, by odejść z frontu? Ja nikomu nie ssałem by siedzieć sobie w ciepełku poza linią frontu, tylko przelewałem krew i pot za ten kraj i Europę. A ty, gnido wskoczyłeś do łóżka pierwszemu z brzegu dowódcy. I widocznie dobrze musiałeś mu zrobić, skoro wysłał cię tutaj. I kto tu jest ciotą?_  

George odwrócił się i wsiadł do samochodu. Odjeżdżając zobaczył tylko we wstecznym lusterku podbiegającą do Shelby'ego matkę.

 

W czasie drogi do Leeds jego myśli nadal krążyły wokół incydentu przed domem. Czy Shelby naprawdę odkrył jego sekret czy tylko odnosił się do Thomasa. Niepewność zalała jego serce.

Dotarłszy do Leeds najpierw upewnił się gdzie dokładnie zatrzymuje się autobus z Ripon i ku jego zdziwieniu, okazało się, że jedynym takim miejscem jest okolica dworca kolejowego. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że właśnie to jest klucz do tego, by dowiedzieć się gdzie jest Thomas.

Zameldował się w pierwszym hotelu, jaki spotkał niedaleko stacji. Zjadł lekkie śniadanie w hotelowej restauracji i ruszył na dworzec. Uprzednio jeszcze zapytał recepcjonistę oraz kelnera czy przypadkiem nie widzieli mężczyzny z fotografii. Obaj zaprzeczyli.

Na dworcu wbrew pozorom panował spokój. Było jeszcze dosyć wcześnie i większość podróżnych albo już przybyła albo swoje podróże wolała odbywać popołudniem. George chodził od kasy do kasy pytając o Thomasa. Pokazywał fotografię konduktorom, podróżnym. Nawet koczującym włóczęgom. Bezskutecznie. Nikt nie widział Barrowa. Z resztą przy takiej rotacji podróżnych, nawet jeśli ktoś by widział, to nie było szans by go ktoś zapamiętał. Tutaj twarze podróżnych zawsze wyglądały tak samo, bez znaczenia była pozycja, płeć i wygląd. Każdy był cieniem, który chce dotrzeć z punktu A do punktu B.

 

Po kilku godzinach spędzonych na bezowocnym rozpytywaniu, usiadł zrezygnowany na jednym z peronów i miał wrażenie, że za chwile wybuchnie płaczem. Powoli tracił zmysły. Był zmęczony, głodny i jak na koniec maja zziębnięty.

 _\- Ja znam tego pana –_ usłyszał za sobą piskliwy głosik.

Odwrócił się i ujrzał małą piegowatą twarz chłopca, który przypatrywał się mu wielkimi zielonymi oczyma. Chłopiec nie miał więcej niż dziesięć lat.

\- _Co powiedziałeś?_

 _\- Znam tego pana, ze zdjęcia_ – chłopiec wskazał na trzymaną przez George fotografię Thomasa.

_\- Jesteś pewien?_

_\- Ehe. To było w kwietniu, w moje urodziny. Dlatego to pamiętam. Poza tym mam bardzo dobrą pamięć do twarzy. Mama mówi, że to pamięć zdjęciowa._

_\- Fotograficzna –_ poprawił chłopca, George. _– Taka jaką powinni mieć policjanci. Chciałbyś zostać policjantem? Jak masz na imię?_

_\- Michael. Ja tam wolałbym być prywatnym detektywem, jak ten z książki, którą czytał ten pan ze zdjęcia. Miał takie śmieszne nazwisko na P._

_\- Poirot? –_ George miał teraz pewność, że chłopiec mówi o Thomasie, ponieważ kamerdyner był fanem Agathy Christie, a w szczególności książek o Herkulesie Poirot. _– Michael, powiedz, czy rozmawiałeś z tym panem ze zdjęcia?_

_\- Ehe. Był bardzo miły. Dał mi pieniądze. Ale nie jakieś drobniaki. Dał mi tyle, że starczyło na tuzin cukierków lukrecjowych._

_\- A mówił dokąd jedzie?_

_\- Nie, ale był bardzo smutny. Zapytałem dlaczego ale tylko się uśmiechnął, a potem przyjechał pociąg. Ten pan dał mi pieniądze i wsiadł do pociągu._

_\- A pamiętasz dokąd jechał ten pociąg?_

_\- Ehe, pewnie..._ – chłopiec zawahał się.

_\- Więc?_

_\- A da pan na cukierki lukrecjowe?_

George uśmiechnął się, wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka miedziaków i położył je na dłoni chłopca. Ten spojrzał na nie, a następnie na George.

_\- Tamten pan dał mi więcej._

_\- Dostaniesz więcej jak powiedz dokąd jechał ten pociąg._

_\- Okej. To był pociąg do Bristolu._

_\- Do Bristolu? Jesteś pewien?_

_\- Ehe. To było chwilę 11, a wtedy jedzie pociąg tylko tam. Następny pociąg z tego peronu odchodzi dopiero przed 12._

_George wyciągnął jeszcze kilka monet i podał je chłopcu._

_\- Bardzo mi pomogłeś, Michaelu. Zachowałeś się jak prawdziwy detektyw. Ale, żeby nim zostać musisz słuchać mamy i pilnie się uczyć. A skoro byłeś tu po 11 to chyba byłeś na wagarach, prawda? Tak jak dzisiaj?_

_\- Chłopiec zmieszał się i spuścił głowę._

_\- Tak, proszę pana_ – szepnął.

\- _Nie martw się. Od jutro ucz się pilnie a na pewno zostaniesz tak sławnym bohaterem jak Herkules Poirot. A może zostaniesz pisarzem i napiszesz lepsze książki o jakiś przygodach detektywa? Hm?_

 Chłopiec uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. George poczochrał go po rudych włosach i kazał mu zmykać. Wreszcie mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Był co raz bliżej Thomasa. Zastanawiał się jednak co u licha Barrow mógłby robić w Bristolu. Znał na tyle dobrze kamerdynera, że wiedział, że to nie była podróż spontaniczna. Coś musiał być w Bristolu takiego, że Thomas musiał tam pojechać. Z informacji pobrał rozkład jazdy pociągów do Bristolu, wraz z mapką.

Wróciwszy do hotelu dokładnie ją przestudiował, jednak, żadna miejscowość, przez którą przebiegała trasa nic mu nie mówiła. Oczywiście Barrow mógł pojechać do jakieś miejscowości sąsiadującej ze stacją. Odłożył broszurkę na bok i rozłożył się wygodniej na łóżku. Podłożył ręce pod głowę i wlepił wzrok w sufit, próbując ogarnąć wszystko czego się dziś dowiedział. I nagle zrozumiał. Zerwał się i sięgnął po rozkład jazdy i mapkę.

 _\- George, ty idioto! Czemu nie wpadłeś na to od razu! –_ zganił się i zaczął w pośpiechu się ubierać.

 

* * *

 

***

Thomas Barrow od blisko dwóch miesięcy mieszkał w małym miasteczku, oddalonym od Bristolu o pół godziny drogi autobusem na północny wschód. Nie wybrał tego miejsca przypadkowo. Gdy wyrzucono go z dnia na dzień z Downton, pojechał do Ripon, by załatwić kilka spraw. Pomysł na wyjazd z Yorkshire przyszedł mu do głowy, gdy wypełniał odpowiednie druki. Musiał podać w nich imię matki i wtedy właśnie przypomniał sobie o rodzinnej miejscowości swojej rodzicielki.

 

Margareth Barrow, z domu Martin miała zaledwie siedemnaście lat gdy przyjechała do Yorkshire to pracy w fabryce papierosów. Po kilku miesiącach poznała młodego, przystojnego terminarza w cechu zegarmistrzowskim. Dwudziestoletni Edward Thomas Barrow zakochał się w młodziutkiej robotnicy fabryczną, do tego stopnia, że zaledwie po dwóch tygodniach stanęli przed ołtarzem, a niecały rok później przywitali na świecie córkę – Rose. Pięć lat później na świecie pojawił się upragniony syn – Thomas. Oczko w głowie matki. Podobny do niej jak kropla wody. W tym czasie Edward Thomas Barrow, prowadził samodzielny zakład zegarmistrzowski i pokładał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia, na szyldzie pojawi się nazwa _„Barrow i syn”._ Jakże się mylił. Chłopiec od dziecka był uparty, krnąbrny i mściwy. Jedyną osobą, którą kochał była matka i tylko ona potrafiła do niego dotrzeć.

Wszystko zmieniło się gdy Thomas skończył dwanaście lat. Pani Barrow ciężko zachorowała, a diagnoza nie pozostawiała złudzeń. Nieuleczalna gruźlica trawiła młodą jeszcze kobietę. Po zaledwie kilku miesiącach choroby, osierociła prawie dorosłą córkę i ukochanego syna. Pozostawiła w żałobie męża, który kompletnie nie umiał poradzić sobie z dorastającym synem. Próbował nakłonić go do nauki fachu, jednak chłopiec nudził się towarzysząc ojcu. Wolał pomagać siostrze w domu. Tam przynajmniej mógł zaszyć się gdzieś i czytać. Gdy tego nie robił, włóczył się po miasteczku i szukał „haków” na sąsiadów, by móc potem wykorzystać to przeciwko nim. Był w tym mistrzem.

Gdy skończył szesnaście lat ojciec zmusił go, by pomagał mu w zakładzie. Miało to też dobre strony, bo właśnie uświadomił sobie kim jest. Od zawsze bardziej podobali mu się chłopcy niż dziewczęta, jednak nie przywiązywał do tego wagi. Potem jednak spotkał Franka Turnera.

Frank Turner terminował w zakładzie Barrowa seniora od roku. Niedługo miał zdawać egzamin czeladniczy. Jednak bardziej od nauki zawodu zegarmistrza interesował się synem swojego majstra. Z wzajemnością. Pewnego dnia, gdy Thomas przygotowywał do obioru zegarek klienta, Frank zawołał go na zaplecze i po prostu bez pardonu zaczął go dotykać w intymne miejsca. Thomas nie pozostał mu dłużny. Po chwili ich usta złączyły się w miłosnej grze, która przerodziła się w coś więcej. Pech jednak chciał, że tego dnia ojciec Thomasa nie wszedł do zakładu głównym wejściem, ale właśnie przez zaplecze. Widząc syna i pracownika w jednoznacznej sytuacji nie powiedział nic. Po prostu wyszedł. Nie poszedł jednak na policję. Sprawa szybko by się rozniosła a on musiałby wyjechać, by uciec przed złośliwymi komentarzami sąsiadów.

Thomas czekał tego dnia na ojca, siedząc w kuchni. Był sam. Rose pojechała odwiedzić swoją przyjaciółkę Phyllis w Yorku i miała wrócić następnego dnia. Ojciec po powrocie wydawał się spokojny. Zjadł podaną mu przez chłopaka kolację. Przeczytał wieczorną gazetę i wypił herbatę. Thomas obserwował go uważnie, czekając na wybuch. A wiedział, że on nastąpi, chciał być gotowy. Ale nie był.

Przez następne dwa tygodnie nikt nie widział Thomasa Barrowa. Ojciec i siostra każdemu, kto pytał o młodego Barrowa mówili, że chłopak leży w domu ze złamaną nogą. Nie dopowiadali, że oprócz złamanej nogi, ma złamane kilka żeber, szczękę, a twarz przypomina krwawą breję.

Po zagojeniu się ran Thomas spakował małą walizkę i ruszył do Ripon, skąd na piechotę dostał się do Downton. Dochodząc do siebie, natknął się na ogłoszenie, że właśnie tam poszukują pracowników. Tydzień wcześniej skończył siedemnaście lat więc mógł podjąć taką pracę. Wielka, piękna posiadłość zrobiła na nim wrażenie i z całych sił pragnął aby stała się i jego domem. Starał się być miły podczas rozmowy z głównym kamerdynerem, panem Carsonem. Jednak niewyparzony język jak zwykle musiał coś chlapnąć. Dostał wtedy potężną burę od kamerdynera. Ale również etat. I wtedy był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem jeśli nie w Anglii, to na pewno w Yorkshire. Ojcu i siostrze wysłał tylko krótką informację, gdzie jest i na tym ich kontakt się zakończył. Nie pojawił się ani na ślubie Rose ani na pogrzebie ojca. Był tylko on i Downton.

 

W rodzinnej miejscowości matki był tylko raz, jako małe dziecko. Podróż pamiętał jak przez mgłę, ale miasteczko zapamiętał całkiem nieźle. Gdy przyjechał tu po raz drugi, zdziwiło, go, że przez pięćdziesiąt lat nie zmieniło się ani odrobinę. Nadal było senne i urocze. Przypominało trochę Downton.

Po przyjeździe wynajął tani pokoik u pani Pitt, starszej wdowy, która nie zadawała zbędnych pytań. Wymagała tylko utrzymania porządku w pokoju, niepalenie w środku, zgaszonego światła o godzinie 21.30 i nieprzyjmowania niezapowiedzianych gości, oraz drobnych napraw, takich jak przetkanie zlewu czy wymienienie żarówki.

Przez pierwszy tydzień intensywnie przeglądał ogłoszenia o pracę. Jednak czasy się zmieniły i już nikt nie potrzebował kamerdynerów. Na jego szczęście jednak ktoś potrzebował kogoś, kto zna zasady zachowania przy stole i umie perfekcyjnie nakryć stół zarówno do wytwornego obiadu jak i do niezobowiązującego podwieczorku. I tak o to Thomas Barrow stał się nauczycielem etykiety na kursie dla kobiet, prowadzonym w czwartkowe popołudnia przez pannę Hugo, starszą sympatyczną hrabinę, którą koleje losu rzuciły do wiochy pod Bristolem.

Dwa tygodnie później przyjął posadę zastępcy kierownika hotelowej restauracji. Ta praca była dla niego namiastką poprzedniego zajęcia. I wbrew swoich obaw znakomicie odnalazł w tej pracy. I nawet codzienne dojazdy do Bristolu nie męczyły go zbytnio. Dzięki tym dwóm zajęciom zarabiał tyle, że spokojnie mógł opłacić pokój i wyżywienie oraz dojazdy do Bristolu. Mógł pozwolić sobie na odłożenie małej kwoty na poczet różnych wydatków, typu zimowe buty czy płaszcz. Starczało również na papierosy i lekarstwa zapisane jeszcze przez lekarza z Downton. Co prawda jego zarobki nie dorównywały tym z Downton, ale mógł narzekać.

W czwartki miał wolne od pracy w Bristolu. Po śniadaniu zwykle szedł na długi spacer, a po powrocie i lunchu oddawał się lekturze, aż do momentu gdy musiał udać się na kurs etykiety.

 

Ten czwartkowy dzień nie różnił się od innych czwartków. Po spacerze, Thomas w końcu postanowił dokończyć list do Georga, którego za nic na świecie nie umiał napisać. Gdy zasiadał do pisania z głowy uciekały wszystkie słowa jakie chciał przekazać. Od tygodni na kartce papieru widniał tylko nagłówek _„Drogi George'u”._ Nic więcej. Teraz jednak postanowił go skończyć. Szczególnie, że w kalendarzyku ten dzień miał zapisany, jako: _„powrót pana Crawleya ze Szwajcarii”._ Dziś George miał się dowiedzieć o tym, że już nigdy się nie zobaczą. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, bo ufał, że nikt nie powiadomił młodego lorda o tym fakcie wcześniej. Już sięgał po pióro gdy usłyszał stanowcze pukanie do drzwi. Wstał i otworzył je. Na korytarzu stała pani Pitt, widocznie czymś bardzo wzburzona, ponieważ spoglądała na niego zza grubych szkieł okularów burzowym wzrokiem.

\- Panie Barrow! – zaczęła ostro. _– Czy ja nie wyraziłam się jasno, gdy wynajmowałam panu ten pokój? Żadnych nie zapowiedzianych gości! A tymczasem w moim salonie siedzi pański siostrzeniec i upiera się, że pan go oczekiwał!_

 Thomas zmarszczył czoło próbując zrozumieć to co powiedziała właśnie kobieta. Nie rozumiał ani słowa. To znaczy rozumiał, ale nie wiedział o czym gospodyni mówi.

_\- Ale pani Pitt, ja nikogo nie oczekiwałem. A na pewno nie mojego siostrzeńca. To musi być jakiś głupi żart._

_\- Żart nie żart, ale siedzi w moim salonie i czeka na pana, panie Barrow!_

_\- Dobrze, chodźmy i wyjaśnijmy to._

 

Zeszli na dół, rozdzielając się u podnóża schodów. Pani Pitt posyłając groźne spojrzenie Thomasowi weszła do kuchni, a on ruszył do salonu. Już miał się odezwać ostro do przybysza, ale w progu zamarł. Mężczyzna stał do niego tyłem, przyglądając się bibelotom ustawionym na kominku, jednak Thomas wszędzie poznałby tą sylwetkę. Jasno brązowe z miodowymi refleksami, starannie przystrzyżone włosy układały się w lekkie fale. Kiedyś były jasne jak pszenica, z czasem z ciemniały. Skrojony na miarę garnitur, prosto z Paryża. Thomas znał ten krój. Był nie do podrobienia. Wszak tysiące razy wkładał na ramiona mężczyzny podobne, więc rozpoznał by go w ciemną noc.

Thomas poczuł jak jego serce staje, by za chwilę bić jak oszalałe. Słowa uwięzły w gardle. Przemógł się jednak i najciszej jak się da chrząknął by się jej pozbyć. Na szczęście stojący przy kominku mężczyzna tego nie usłyszał.

 _\- Lord Grantham –_ Thomas powiedział to głośno i zdecydowanie, tak jak kiedyś.

Młody mężczyzna odwrócił się a jego twarz rozświetliła się uśmiechem. Oczy zaszkliły mu się ze szczęścia i ulgi. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do Barrowa, chcąc go uściskać, jednak ten przewidując jaki gest chce wykonać George, założył ręce do tyłu, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek inny gest ze strony George'a, chociaż bardzo pragnął pozwolić chłopakowi na to by wtulił się w jego ramiona. Chciał poczuć zapach jego włosów, czuć jego mięśnie pod swoimi dłońmi.

 _\- Thomas, nareszcie cię znalazłem! –_ głos chłopaka drżał ze wzruszenia. _– Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia, tyle do wytłumaczenia..._ \- głos chłopaka lekko drżał.

 _\- Przepraszam_ – przerwał – _nie możemy tutaj rozmawiać. Pani Pitt, nie lubi gdy jej lokatorzy przyjmują gości. Szczególnie niezapowiedzianych. Spotkajmy się za kwadrans w kawiarni Rosarium. Z pewnością pan ją mijał idąc tutaj –_ powiedział chłodno Thomas.

_\- Tak, mijałem ją... Thomas..._

_\- Proszę. Za kwadrans, sir._

George skinął głową i sięgnął po leżący na fotelu kapelusz. Skinął głową i wyminął Barrowa. Gdy szczęknęły drzwi wejściowe, Thomas opadł ciężko na sofę i zaczął spazmatycznie oddychać. Zaczął zadawać sobie pytania, dlaczego George zadał sobie tyle trudu by go odnaleźć. Przecież nie zostawił, żadnej wskazówki, która mogłaby naprowadzić kogokolwiek na jego trop. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakał się. Tak po prostu. I sam do końca nie wiedział jakie były to łzy.

 

Kawiarnia _Rosarium_ mieściła się tuż przy kościele, przez co była chętnie odwiedzana przez mieszkańców miasteczka, szczególnie w niedziele oraz popołudniami. Jednak teraz nie było w niej zbyt wielu klientów.

Thomas wszedł do lokalu i rozejrzał się, szukając George'a. Zauważył go odległym końcu sali, lekko na uboczu. Zwykle to miejsce wybierały zakochane pary, chcące ukryć się przed wzrokiem innych klientów. Thomas wiedział, że zacznie się plotkowanie, szczególnie, że George był kimś obcym. Bardziej obcym niż Thomas.

 _\- Thomas! Jak zwykle punktualny!_ – George z uśmiechem wstał i powitał przyjaciela.

 _\- To w moim zawodzie pożądana cecha –_ odparł Barrow

W tej samej chwili pojawiła się obok nich kelnerka – młoda, niska brunetka.

 _\- Dzień dobry panie Barrow, jak zwykle herbata lipowa? –_ zapytała uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

 _\- Tak, dziękuję Betty_ – odparł odwzajemniając uśmiech.

_\- Mamy świeże ciasto z malinami, może skusi się pan?_

_\- Herbata wystarczy._

_\- A pan jeszcze czegoś sobie życzy? –_ zwróciła się do George'a. Jednak ten zaprzeczył skinieniem głowy.

Dziewczyna odeszła.

George patrzył przez na kamerdynera podczas jego rozmowy z kelnerką. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy Barrow zmienił się i George żałował, że nie był świadkiem tych zmian. Przede wszystkim kamerdyner schudł i w jego ruchach było coś niepokojącego. Po za tym jego włosy, chociaż ciągle ciemne teraz były przyprószone delikatną siwizną. George pomyślał, że Thomas wygląda teraz jak wtedy, gdy razem z Marigold i Sybbie wysypali na niego cały worek mąki. Dostali wtedy okropną reprymendę od dziadka Roberta i miesięczny szlaban na słodycze. Jednak, Thomas przemycał im je wieczorami do pokojów. George zastanawiał się czy ta zmiana zaszła w Thomasie teraz czy już wcześniej.

\- J _ak mnie tutaj pan znalazł? –_ zapytał Thomas obojętnym tonem. _– Pozwoli pan, ze zapalę –_ nie czekając na aprobatę wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił go.

- _Nie było łatwo –_ odparł George. _– Ale musiałem to zrobić._

_\- Musiał pan? Dlaczego? Jestem... byłem tylko służącym. Służący odchodzą, przychodzą._

_\- Jak możesz tak mówić?!_ – George'a zdenerwowały słowa kamerdynera. _– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, sam to napisałeś w tej... w tym... Miałem pozwolić byś tak po prostu odszedł upokorzony?_

_\- Nie mam żalu do pana matki. Miała prawo mnie zwolnić._

_\- Nie prawda. Nie miała, żadnego prawa. Potraktowała cię jak podrzędnego lokaja, mimo iż pracowałeś sumiennie dla nas przez tyle lat. Byłeś prawie jak rodzina._

_\- Panie Crawley..._ – Thomas nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ do stolika podeszła kelnerka z herbatą. Gdy odeszła jedyne ciężko westchnął i utkwił wzrok w przeciwległej ścianie, po czym zwrócił go na młodego lorda _– Owszem uważałem, Downton za swój dom, ale widocznie się pomyliłem. Życie to ciągła wędrówka i szukanie swego miejsca. Downton widocznie było jedynie długim przystankiem, na mojej drodze._

 _\- Thomas –_ George wyciągnął rękę w stronę dłoni Barrowa, jednak gdy tylko lekko ją musnął, mężczyzna cofnął ją. _– Thomas ja muszę cię przeprosić za to wszystko. Pozwól mi na to._

_\- Przeprosiny przyjęte. Ale niech pan mi powie, jak mnie pan tutaj znalazł. Nikt nie wiedział dokąd jadę._

- _Jakaś kobieta z Downton jechała z tobą do Leeds. Potem gdy dowiedziała się, że cię szukam opowiedziała o tym Annie, a ona mnie. Pojechałem do Leeds. Pytałem, pokazywałem twoje zdjęcie... Na dworcu rozpoznał cię jakiś chłopiec. Zapamiętał cię bo dałeś mu sporo, jak dla niego, pieniędzy._

 _\- Tak, pamiętam go –_ Thomas uśmiechnął się.

_\- A potem gdy powiedział, że wsiadłeś do pociągu do Bristolu, spojrzałem na mapkę i przypomniałem sobie jak opowiadałeś mi o swojej matce. Ona pochodziła stąd, prawda?_

 Barrow potwierdził to skinieniem

_\- Dlaczego nie napisałeś? Minęło tyle czasu..._

Thomas spojrzał na George, po czym upił łyk herbaty i strzepnął popiół z papierosa do popielnicy.

_\- To nie jest takie proste. Chciałem, ale... nie umiałem przelać tego na papier. Może jest za wcześnie. A pan, dlaczego pan wrócił wcześniej ze Szwajcarii? Miał pan wrócić, dopiero dziś._

_\- Pamiętałeś... Swoje powody powrotu wyjaśniłem tutaj –_ George podał Thomasowi dwie koperty. _– Przyszły, gdy już cię nie było w Downton. Anna je przechowała. Gdy nie zobaczyłem cię na stacji pomyślałem, że pewnie masz dużo pracy. Ale w Downton też cie nie było, więc uznałem, że to twój wolny dzień i byłem zły na ciebie za to. A następnego dnia dowiedziałem się prawdy. Zrobiłem matce awanturę i... zacząłem cie szukać._

_\- Przykro mi, że moja osoba była powodem kłótni, z matką._

_\- To była kropla, która przelała wszystko, to co zbierało się od czasu gdy pojawił się Shelby. To on jest tym diabłem, który mąci w tej rodzinie. Thomas, dlaczego nie poprosiłeś o pomoc babci Cory? Pomogłaby ci, może nawet zatrudniła bo Cullen niedługo odchodzi._

_\- Już raz odszedłem od Crawleyów i wróciłem. Ile razy miałbym prosić pana rodzinę o szansę? Po za tym musiałem być dalej od Downton. Odległość im większa tym bardziej goi rany, sir. I to się sprawdza. Dobrze mi tutaj. Mam dach nad głową, mam dobrą pracę. A nawet dwie. A poza tym, naprawiam błędy, które popełniłem w Downton. Nie zrażam do siebie ludzi._

_\- Masz pracę? Służysz gdzieś?_

_\- Nie. W tych czasach nie potrzebują nawet lokai. Jestem kierownikiem restauracji._

_\- Serio? –_ George roześmiał się. _– Jesteś tym sztywniakiem, który przyjmuje rezerwacje i nie wpuszcza ludzi do środka, bo na przykład nie podoba mu się krawat potencjalnego gościa? Ha ha ha!_

_\- Tak, jestem tym właśnie, jak pan to określił sztywniakiem._

_\- A druga praca?_

_\- Prowadzę zajęcia na kursie etykiety dla młodych kobiet. Uczę je który widelec służy do czego. Z którego kieliszka pić porto, a z którego cabernet._

_– Koszmar._

_\- Chyba podzielają pana zdanie –_ Thomas spojrzał na zegarek. _– I właśnie dziś jest dzień tego kursu, dlatego pożegnam już pana. Dziękuję za tę wizytę i przepraszam, że przeze mnie musiał się pan fatygować na drugi koniec kraju –_ wyjął kilka monet i położył je na stoliku, po czym wstał nie patrząc na lekko zdziwionego George'a. _– Dobrego dnia, sir. Postaram się napisać niedługo, a tymczasem proszę pozdrowić ode mnie Annę i lady Corę._

 _\- Thomas zaczekaj! –_ George wybiegł za kamerdynerem i zatrzymał go chwytając go za nadgarstek. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i spojrzał na chłopaka z lekką paniką. Kątem oka zlustrował czy nikt na nich nie patrzy. _– Thomas, wróć ze mną do Downton_ – powiedział z desperacją w głosie. – _To ja jestem właścicielem Downton i to ja decyduję kto może tam żyć. Nikt nie ma prawa kwestionować tego._

_\- Sir... Ja nie wrócę do Downton._

_\- Więc pojedź ze mną do Londynu. Kupiłem mieszkanie w Londynie i potrzebuję kogoś kto ogarnie prowadzenie tego domu. Moje rachunki... Kogoś kto przypilnuje by kucharka nie wypijała całej sherry, by sprzątaczka nie zostawiała kurzu za kotarami. Potrzebuję ciebie tam, Thomas_ – George patrzył na Barrowa proszącym spojrzeniem.

Thomas pokiwał przecząco głową.

_\- Moje miejsce jest teraz tutaj. Powiedział pan, że jestem pana przyjacielem. Tak, to prawda, zawsze nim będę. Ale tutaj._

_\- Chcesz przyjaźnić się ze mną nie będąc obok mnie?!_

_\- Mamy listy. Proszę mi uwierzyć. Tak będzie najlepiej._

_\- Przyjaźń epistolarna cię zadowoli? Thomas, proszę zastanów się. Jutro wyjeżdżam pociągiem o 11.07. Będę czekał na ciebie... Ale gdybyś potrzebował więcej czasu, to_ – George sięgnął do kieszeni kamizelki po notes i ołówek _– tutaj jest mój londyński adres i numer telefonu. Będę na ciebie czekał._

\- Thomas spojrzał na karteczkę, po czym schował ją wraz listami do kieszeni marynarki.

 Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę chłopaka.

 _\- Wszystkiego dobrego, sir_ – ukłonił się i odszedł.

 

* * *

***

George Crawley krążył niespokojnie przed Florin Court, raz po raz spoglądając niecierpliwie na zegarek. Czekał już od dobrych czterdziestu minut i powoli zaczynał go ogarniać niepokój. Ale przecież gdyby coś się stało zostałby o tym powiadomiony. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie spędził jak na szpilkach. Trzy dni po tym jak wrócił z Bristolu, odebrał telefon, który sprawił, że znów zaczął się uśmiechać a porywie radości prawie połamał panią Sheridan – kucharkę, ściskając ją z radości.

To był telefon od Thomasa Barrowa, który zapytał czy jego oferta jest aktualna i jeśli tak, to za dwa tygodnie chciałby stawić się do pracy w Londynie. George nie posiadał się z radości. Do pracy chodził podekscytowany, tak bardzo, że współpracownicy zaczęli podejrzewać, że jakaś piękność zawróciła mu w głowie. On jednak tego nie komentował, tylko skreślał kolejne dni w kalendarzu.

W końcu przed wejście podjechała taksówka, z której wysiadł Barrow. George ledwie się powstrzymał przed rzuceniem się na kamerdynera.

 _\- Co tak długo? –_ zapytał w ramach powitania.

 _\- Przepraszam sir, ale przy dworcu był wypadek i utknęliśmy w korku –_ odparł Thomas, gdy George płacił taksówkarzowi, który właśnie wypakował drugą walizkę Barrowa.

Gdy odjechał George pozbył się wszelkich zahamowań i rzucił się na szyję Thomasa, pesząc go przy tym lekko.

_\- Jak dobrze, ze już jesteś, Thomasie. Witaj w... domu._

_\- A więc tutaj pan mieszka –_ Thomas wskazał na budynek, gdy tylko George go puścił. _– Pamiętam jak zaczynali budowę._

_\- Chodźmy już na górę. Wszystko czeka. Daj te walizki._

_\- Nie, sir. Nie wypada by pan nosił walizki służby –_ Thomas zaprotestował.

 Jednak George skrzywił się tylko i chwycił za większy bagaż.

- _Przestań, nie jesteśmy w Downton. I pospiesz się, bo boję się, że pani Sheridan dobierze mi się do whiskey, a to byłoby nie wskazane –_ powiedział i wszedł do środka.

 

Mieszkanie George'a mieściło się na siódmym piętrze. Nie było ani duże ani małe, zważywszy na różnorodność metraży lokali, znajdujących się w Florin Court. Na prawo od wejścia znajdował się korytarzyk prowadzący dwóch sypialni. Po lewej natomiast znajdowała się łazienka. Na wprost wchodziło się przestronnego salonu z kącikiem jadalnym. Z salonu natomiast przechodziło się do niewielkiej kuchni, która posiadała osobne wyjście na hol.

 _\- Wchodź –_ George ponaglił Barrowa. _– Pani Sheridan... Pani Sheridan, jesteśmy_ – zawołał w głąb mieszkania.

Po chwili z kuchni wyłoniła się chuda, starsza kobieta, która ciekawsko zaczęła przyglądać się Thomasowi, zza szkieł okularów. _– Pani Sheridan, to pan Thomas Barrow. Od jutra to z nim ustala pani wszystkie sprawy dotyczące domu._

- _Dzień dobry_ – Thomas uśmiechnął się do kobiety.

 _\- To un, ta? No nawet ładny –_ mruknęła kobieta. _– Pewnie głodny, co?_ – zapytała wchodząc do kuchni.

 _\- Cóż –_ szepnął zażenowany George, widząc rozbawioną minę Thomasa. _– Pani Alice Sheridan nie jest mistrzynią taktu, ale gotuje równie dobrze jak pani Patmore czy Daisy i potrafi wypić galon sherry dziennie. Będziesz musiał jej pilnować by tego nie robiła, bo wtedy gotuje źle._

 _\- Skąd w ogóle pan ją wziął? -_ szepnął rozbawiony Barrow.

 _\- No idzie jeść czy nie?! Bo nie będę tego grzała pierdyliard razy!_ – krzyknęła z kuchni pani Sheridan. _– Pieprzone angole, jaśnie pany zakichane_!– dodała po gaelicku.

 _\- Już idziemy, pani Sheridan –_ odpowiedział George. – _Opowiem ci wszystko potem, ale teraz muszę wyjść, za co cię bardzo przepraszam._ – George zrobił przepraszającą minę _– Niedługo wrócę. Ach jeszcze jedno. Twój pokój, to ten pierwszy, do którego wchodzi się z przedpokoju._

 _\- Oczywiście sir –_ odparł Thomas i odłożywszy płaszcz wszedł do królestwa pani Sheridan, która znów zaczęła krzyczeć w irlandzkim dialekcie.

 

Po wyjściu George'a, Thomas zaczął używać swoich starych sztuczek i już po chwili pani Sheridan, trochę pod ich wpływem, a trochę pod wpływem sherry opowiedziała Thomasowi całą swoją historię oraz to jak to się stało, że zaczęła pracować dla młodego Crawleya. Po wyjściu kobiety, Thomas obszedł całe mieszkanie raz jeszcze, dokładnie zaglądając do każdej szuflady i szafki.

Mieszkanie nie było jeszcze dokładnie urządzone. Brakowało, kilku mebli, ale ich obecność nie była aż tak niezbędna. Wręcz przeciwnie.

W jego pokoju stało łóżko, troszkę większe niż to jakie miał w Downto czy u pani Pitt, ale też nie dwuosobowe. Oprócz tego, stało tam jeszcze niewielkie biurko z pasującym krzesłem oraz wielka szafa, która zdołałaby by jeszcze pomieścić garderobę dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn. Na ścianie nad biurkiem natomiast wisiała półka, na której ustawił swoje książki.

Zaczęło się już ściemniać, gdy wrócił George. Thomas początkowo nie zauważył jego powrotu, pochłonięty lekturą. Zganił się za to niedopatrzenie, gdy zorientował się, że George stoi oparty o framugę jego drzwi. Zdawało mu się też, że młody Crawley trzyma coś za pazuchą.

 _\- Porozmawiamy? –_ zapytał George i wycofał się w głąb mieszkania.

Thomas podążył za nim. W salonie było widno, dzięki kilku nowoczesnym lampom.

 _\- Och –_ jęknął Thomas, gdy George odwrócił się do niego.

Crawley trzymał w ramionach czarnego szczeniaka labradora.

 _\- Thomasie, poznaj Apolla –_ roześmiał się i podał psa mężczyźnie.

_\- To on był tą sprawą do załatwienia?_

_\- Nie. Mam go od tygodnia. Dostałem go od babci Cory. Opieka nad nim też będzie wchodziła w twoje obowiązki._

_\- Domyślam się._

_\- Właśnie. Porozmawiajmy o nich dokładniej. Usiądź, proszę_ – wskazał miejsce na fotelu, a sam usiadł na sofie. _– Thomas błagam. Nie jesteśmy w Downton. Siadaj!_ – upomniał go, widząc wahanie kamerdynera. Pomyślał, że ciężko będzie wykorzenić z niego niektóre zachowania.

Thomas pokornie usiadł, a psa odstawił na podłogę.

_\- Zamieniam się w słuch, sir._

_\- Ouh. Po pierwsze, czy ci się to podoba czy nie mam zamiaru nazywać cię Barrowem, panem Barrowem czy innymi dziwnymi tytułami. Jesteś Thomasem i koniec. Może ci się to wydać troszkę, upokarzające bo tak zwraca się do lokajów ale..._

_\- Nie jesteśmy w Downton –_ dokończył Thomas.

\- _Właśnie. I tego samego oczekuję od ciebie. Proszę byś nazywał mnie Georgem. Oczywiście gdy będziemy w domu. Przy gościach wystarczy sir. Nie zniósłbym, gdybyś mówił do mnie milordzie. Co do twoich obowiązków, chcę byś miał pieczę nad tym mieszkaniem. Nad panią Sheridan i nad Felicity. Felicity to siostrzenica pani Sheridan i przychodzi tu trzy razy w tygodniu by sprzątać._

_\- Tak, pani Sheridan wspominała mi o tym. Swoją drogą to szlachetne, że przyjął ją pan po kupnie tego mieszkania._

_\- Mam na imię George. Tak, żal mi się jej zrobiło, ale... ona zostanie z nami tylko do końca roku, więc..._

_\- Będę musiał przejąć jej obowiązki, tak? To masz na myśli, George?_

_\- George pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się pytająco._

_\- Mam nadzieję, że obaj to przeżyjemy_ – Thomas zaśmiał się nerwowo.

Nagle dłoń chłopaka niepewnie spoczęła na jego dłoni. Poczuł jak przechodzi go dreszcz ale nie cofnął swojej ręki. Nie zrobił nic, jedynie spojrzał w oczy George'a. Nadal były tak cudownie pełnie dziecięcej ciekawości.

 _\- Thomas, chciałbym powiedzieć ci coś jeszcze..._ – George zrobił pauzę i nerwowo oblizał usta. _– Dziękuję ci, że tu jesteś i... chcę żebyś wiedział, że od tego dnia, każde miejsce, które będę nazywał domem, będzie również twoim domem. Nie ważne czy będzie to Londyn, Nowy Jork, Boston czy pieprzone Downton. Mój dom, jest twoim domem w takim samym stopniu._

Thomas poczuł jak do jego oczu napływają łzy. Po raz pierwszy od śmierci jego matki ktoś powiedział, że ma dom. Prawdziwy dom. Dom, który nie był tylko murami.

_\- Dziękuję. Nawet nie wiesz ile te słowa dla mnie znaczą, George._

Młody Crawley nie odpowiedział tylko uśmiechnął się i uściskał kamerdynera.

 

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez długi czas. Żartując i wspominając dzieciństwo George'a. Thomas czuł się coraz bardziej swobodnie i wiedział, że wreszcie znalazł swoje miejsce.

Idąc spać po raz pierwszy od miesięcy uśmiechał się i wiedział, że tym razem łzy, które pojawią się przed snem, nie będą miały gorzkiego smaku. Będą łzami radości i spokoju.

 

Już prawie zasypiał, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Poprosił o wejście i w mroku dostrzegł sylwetkę Crawleya.

 - _Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie spałeś ale..._

 _\- Nie, proszę wejdź –_ Thomas usiadł na łóżku zapalając lampkę i spojrzał zaintrygowany na George. _– Coś się stało? O czymś zapomniałem?_

 _\- Nie, nie –_ George uśmiechnął się. _– To ja zapomniałem. Mam coś dla ciebie na powitanie_ – powiedział i wyciągnął z kieszeni szlafroka pomarańczę, uśmiechając się przy tym szelmowsko

 _\- Bardzo zabawne, paniczu George_ – odpowiedział Thomas biorąc owoc.

- _A tak serio, to mam dla ciebie to –_ George wręczył mu niewielki pakunek przewiązany zieloną wstążką. Po czym usiadł obok Thomasa, który powoli odpakowywał prezent – _Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze jej nie masz w swojej kolekcji._

 _\- Nie, nie zdążyłem jej jeszcze kupić, mimo iż wydano ją dwa lata temu_ – powiedział gładząc czarną okładkę książki, na której złotymi literami wypisano tytuł _„Pora przypływu”._ _– Dziękuję_.

_\- Thomas... Jest jeszcze coś, o czym ci nie powiedziałem... a rano nie będę miał odwagi by to zrobić._

_\- O co chodzi? – T_ homas spojrzał na George'a.

Chłopak delikatnie położył dłoń na policzku mężczyzny. Thomas poczuł jak przechodzi go dreszcz, ale pozwolił by, George kontynuował. Doskonale wiedział co się stanie i wcale nie miał zamiaru protestować, gdy wreszcie ten nachylił się i delikatnie musnął jego usta swoimi. Tak miękkimi i słodkimi.

George odsunął się na chwilę by zobaczyć reakcję mężczyzny i gdy nie zobaczył w jego oczach ani strachu ani złości. Nie tego się spodziewał ale ulżyło mu.

_\- Czytałeś mój list?_

_\- Tak, czytałem, ale... domyślałem się tego od pewnego czasu, George._

_\- Więc dlaczego nic z tym nie zrobiłeś?_

_\- Bo nie mogłem. Mimo iż chciałem tego z całego serca._

_\- Jesteś głupcem, Thomasie! Pozwoliłeś mi przez tyle lat żyć w niepewności!_

 Thomas nie odpowiedział, tylko przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka i zaczął go całować namiętnie. Teraz nie liczyło się nic, tylko George i jego miłość. Miał brać ją całymi garściami, jednocześnie dając całą swoją, którą gromadził na dnie serca od lat. Do tej pory nikt nie chciał jego miłości. Nikt nie wierzył, że taki ktoś jak on potrafi kochać. Ale on kochał i jedyne czego pragnął to być również kochanym. I widocznie musiał czekać na to tak długo.

Jego dłonie niepewnie wkradały się pod piżamę, George'a, muskając jego gładką, miękką skórę. Chłopak był bardziej śmielszy. Z wprawą rozpiął koszulę jego piżamy, muskając rozgrzaną skórę swoimi ustami, składając subtelne pocałunki na jego szyi, językiem znacząc ścieżkę biegnącą po obojczykach, przez piersi, drażniąc wrażliwe sutki, które już dawno zamieniły się w dwa kamyczki. Thomas całkowicie pozwolił by George przejął kontrolę. Poddał się tym miłosnym torturom, układając się wygodniej na łóżku. George wykorzystując to szybko sam pozbył się szlafroka i piżamy, wspiął się na mężczyznę i idąc od pępka w górę, wilgotnym szlakiem torowanym przez swój język, w końcu zawisł nad twarzą Thomasa. Delikatnie przeczesał jego włosy i spojrzał na niego czule, z pożądaniem musnął jego usta.

 _\- Czekałem na to od kiedy skończyłem szesnaście lat_ – wyszeptał prosto w jego usta i szybko zamknął je, wślizgując w nie język.

 _\- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o czekaniu_ – szepnął Thomas, przygryzając wargę chłopaka.

Kilka chwil potem obaj szeptali swoje imiona, pogrążeni w miłosnej grze, splątanych dwóch spragnionych ciał.

* * *

***

Thomas obudził się jak zwykle o świcie, ale do końca nie mógł pozbyć się snu z powiek. Nigdy mu się nie zdarzały takie sytuacje, może dlatego, że nigdy nie pamiętał swoich snów. Ten nocy było jednak inaczej. Śnił o rzeczach, o których nie powinien. I nawet teraz na jawie czuł ten sam zapach, który czuł w swoim śnie. Gdy po kilku chwilach całkowicie się rozbudził poczuł, że coś do niego przylega. Początkowo pomyślał, że to mały Apollo dostał się do jego sypialni i tak jak typowy szczeniaczek, wdrapał się na łóżko. Jednak, gdy dostrzegł, na swojej piersi miodową czuprynę dotarło do niego, że to wszystko nie było snem. Poprzedniej nocy trzymał w ramionach swojego ukochanego George'a. Zaczynał przypominać sobie wszystkie słowa jakie padły.

 _\- Mhh... Dzień dobry –_ George podniósł głowę i leniwie się przeciągnął po czym namiętnie musnął jego usta. _– Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha_ – chłopak oparł się na łokciach i filuternie spoglądał na Barrowa.

 _\- Bo chyba nadal śnię –_ odparł.

 _\- Zapewniam cię, że jestem prawdziwy. I mogę łatwo to udowodnić –_ George roześmiał się i przylgnął do Barrowa całym sobą, składając drobne pocałunki na jego szyi.

_\- Teraz wierzę... Już zawszę będę... Gdziekolwiek będziemy._

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Postać Raymonda Shelby'ego powstała na kanwie postaci Johna Schofielda - postaci granej przez Aidana Turnera w filmie "Sława Hattie Jacques" z 2011roku. Raymon wygląda dokładnie tak samo.
> 
> * Thomas jest fanem Agathy Christie i Poirota dlatego, że akurat w tym czasie, gdy powstawał ten fic zaczytywałam się w przygodach detektywa z Belgii.  
> * Florin Court - apartamentowiec, w którym swoje mieszkanie posiadał Hercules Poirot. Mieszkanie George'a jest wzorowane na jednym z mieszkań z tego apartamentowca. Plan znalazłam na stronie agencji nieruchomości.


End file.
